April Fool's Madness
by Caddie Woodlawn
Summary: Vegeta has a great idea to get Goku to fight with him. What is this idea? *Chapter 3 is now up* R&R please
1. Default Chapter

April Fools Madness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Plan  
  
By: Caddie Woodlawn  
  
Funny* Romance* Not Yaoi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own April Fool's Day, DBZ, or any of its characters.  
  
Author's note: Vegeta does not love Goku; he is trying to get him mad so he will fight with him.  
  
Vegeta sat up all night thinking of a good plan or joke to play on Goku. His head was  
  
exploding with ideas like: Sneak up on Goku and then suddenly push him into a  
  
dumpster and others like that, but he just kept saying, "It still isn't good enough."  
  
"Finally," said Vegeta. "A perfect plan right in my head." "Oh, no I forgot it." Vegeta  
  
said crying. "At least I wrote it down," he said. "Just think tomorrow is April first also  
  
known as April Fools day and I will get Goku for good, it will be so good he will go  
  
crying for his mommy when he is finally defeated," Vegeta said with an evil tone.  
  
Author's note: Review if you want to hear the Plan. Sorry it was so short. 


	2. Chapter 2: Vegeta's plan

Author's note: So you wanted to hear the plan.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta's idea  
  
"I'd better start getting prepared," Vegeta said talking to himself. "A dress, some high  
  
heels, a wig, some make-up, and a purse," Vegeta said writing it all down. He went in to  
  
Bulma's room and got the stuff he needed he even put on the make-up. "I will get Goku  
  
to fight with me if it is the last thing I do," said Vegeta, "Even if I'm 100 years old I'll  
  
still be tryin and just sayin' come fight with me." Vegeta soon said, "These clothes are  
  
so comfortable."  
  
The next morning  
  
"Hi miss," said Goku to Vegeta while he was dressed up. "What is your name?" Goku  
  
questioned. "Um my name is Vege………….Venessa," Vegeta said in his girliest voice.  
  
"You are soooooooooooooooooo pretty" Goku stated. "Yes……….um………..I guess  
  
so," said Vegeta. "Let's go to a fair," said Goku. "I love fairs," replied Vegeta. Later  
  
that night while Goku and the so-called Venessa were sitting under the stars.  
  
Author's note: Goku is not married in this fanfiction. Sorry it was so short. Review and I'll write more. Bye. 


	3. When will this horror end?

Chapter 3  
  
When will this horror end?  
  
  
  
A/N: Vegeta is the one that talks the most in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Same disclaimer applies.  
  
  
  
In Goku's house  
  
Vegeta sat up all that night thinking. He kept asking himself the same question "Why did I do this stupid April Fools joke?" and kept ending up with the same answer. "So he would fight with me." Soon it was morning and Goku was up so Vegeta had no more time to think about the things that went totally wrong. Even though Goku was a guy he made breakfast for the both of them. " So how was yousr sleepj did I snore to much?"Goku asked. "Um……….no I slept just fine." said Vegeta. The next day even though it was not April fools any more the two of them went to different places like the Special Villain Museum there they had statues of every villain the world had ever seen like Godzilla, Freeza, Radditz, Nappa, Cell, Majin Bou, Burtur, the androids ,they even had a statue of Vegeta. Vegeta hated museums and was wondering if the Cap'n would come crashing through the walls of the museum if he said " We need more Cap'in Crunch" or if the lucky little leprchan would jump oout and say "Their always after me Luky Charms."  
  
A/N: if to hear more review please. Sorry I didn't update a little sooner.Bye 


	4. Why me?

Chapter 4  
  
Why me?  
  
A/n: they are out of the museum  
  
Disclaimer: same disclaimer applies  
  
Once Vegeta and Goku were through looking in museums they went to the zoo. As you should know Vegeta hated the zoo because the animals were all stinky and there were too many little kids there. " Let's go see the bird cage." Goku said taking the so-called Vennessa there. " oK" Said Vanessa looking digusted "Look there is a Flamingo and a birdie." Goku mentioned. " Why does Kakarott use the babiest words and he is an adult." Vanessa (Vegeta) said to himself. "I hate the zoo" said Vegeta silently. "Let's go to the monkey house" Goku said grabbing Venessa by the hand and pulling her there. "But I left my purse" said Vegeta. "Hopefully we don't ever find my purse so we can go home at closing time" Vegeta said to himself. "Look, I found it" Goku said. "Then I guess we are going to the gorillas?" Goku said. "Yeah, um, I guess that's a good idea" Vegeta said.  
  
Author's note: Sorry it was so short. 


End file.
